1. Field of Invention
This document relates to an electronic apparatus, a computer program product and a method of displaying an item using the same that can display various items using an object that can fluidly move.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses in the related art display various items such as a menu or a file in a monotonous icon shape. Therefore, conventional methods of displaying an item in the electronic apparatuses in the related art cannot provide fun and sensitivity to a user.
Particularly, users familiar with various electronic apparatuses require new Graphical User Interface (GUI). There exists a need for a new type of user interface.